paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Pups
In celebraton of super smash bros for the 3ds releasing in amarica on October 3rd 2014, I did this thing. This game will contain Characters, Items, Powerups and such. There will be an excamation of each attack a character does (if thought of one). Type of jump is if only a single jump, double jump, or more. Characters Ryder A (none) A (left) A (up) A (down) B (none) B (left) B (up) B (down) Type of jump- Single Grab- Paw Attack- Calling all pups!- A stack of colorful paws goes across the screen from whatever direction he's facing Katie A (none) A (left) A (up) A (down) B (none) B (left) B (up) B (down) Type of jump- Single Grab- Paw Attack- Calling all pups!- A stack of colorful paws goes across the screen from whatever direction she's facing Chase (police suit) A (none)- bite- words say all A (left)- throw bite - Chase jumps in front of him and bites like A (none) A (up)- Up bite- Chase jumps up and bites A (down)- Back headbutt- Chase uses one of his hind legs and head and attacks both directions B (none)- Cone- shoot's cone in front of, hold for a longer throw B (left)- Closed net- swings net in front of B (up)- Net Cling- Shoots net up, if attatched to something, gives an extra jump B (down)- Net Shield- Chase uses his net like a shield Type of jump- Double Grab- Open net (distance) Paw Attack- Mega Megaphone- 5 buttons appear on the screen, you'll have 3 seconds to hit the buttons in order, more buttons you hit correctly, the more powerful the blast is, when you miss a button or run out of time or sucsessfully hit the buttons, the attack goes in a around it. Chase (Spy Suit) A (none)- bite- words say all A (left)- throw bite - Chase jumps in front of him and bites like A (none) A (up)- Up bite- Chase jumps up and bites A (down)- Back headbutt- Chase uses one of his hind legs and head and attacks both directions B (none)-Zip Swack- Swaks player next to with zipline B (left)- Zip launch- Launches piece of Zipline B (up)- Zip Cling- Shoots zipline up, if attatched to something, gives an extra jump B (down)- Zipline Shield- Chase uses his Zipline like a shield Type of jump- Double Grab- Zip line (distance) Paw Attack- Night Vision Goggles- the screen becomes green and the players won't be able to see what's going on because some data things block the screen from time to time. Marshall A (none)- kick- words say all A (left)- double kick- words say all A (up)- upper kick- words say all A (down)- back kick- kicks both ways B (none)- charged headbutt- *chuckle* words say all B (left)- trip- words say all B (up)- Watter cannon slam- the water cannon flies up and left, could cling onto something B (down)- water cannon- charges water and launches it Type of jump- Single Grab- Single Paw Attack- Ladder- Marshal's Ladder shoots up and starts spinning around for a little bit. Rubble A (none) A (left) A (up) A (down) B (none) B (left) B (up) B (down) Type of jump- Single Grab- Paw Attack- Digger- Rubble's Digger runs in a line where Rubble is. Zuma A (none) A (left) A (up) A (down) B (none) B (left) B (up) B (down) Type of jump- Single Grab- Paw Attack- Ready, Set, Get Wet- It starts raining big drops of water, if a player, besides Zuma, touch the drops, they get hit. Rocky A (none)- Kick- words say all A (left)- Screwdriver- Rocky's screwdriver comes out and drills into opponent A (up)- Updriver- like screwdriver, but in an upper motion A (down)- Claw pound- Rocky slams his claw on the ground, making a big reaction. B (none)- Screwdriver launcher- Rocky launches his screwdriver like a slow gun. B (left)- Spinning Claw- Rocky's Claw spins, making it an attack B (up)- Tape- Rocky launches his tape up above him. B (down)- Glue- Rocky puts glue on the floor, if an opponent steps on it, they'll be frozen in place for a minute or two. Type of jump- Single Grab-Claw- Upclose Paw Attack- Unpacking- Rocky's truck appears and Rocky enters it, he then throws out items that can hit any other players. Skye A (none) A (left) A (up) A (down) B (none) B (left) B (up) B (down) Type of jump- More Grab- Paw Attack- Take to the Skye- Skye's jetpack is armed with something that makes the fire green, and if a player touches the after burn, they get hit. Tundra A (none) A (left) A (up) A (down) B (none) B (left) B (up) B (down) Type of jump- Grab- Paw Attack- Snowstorm- snow covers the stage, making it slippery Icee A (none) A (left) A (up) A (down) B (none) B (left) B (up) B (down) Type of jump- Grab- Paw Attack- Snowstorm- snow covers the stage, making it slippery Blizzard A (none) A (left) A (up) A (down) B (none) B (left) B (up) B (down) Type of jump- Grab- Paw Attack- Words hurt- Blizzard yells at the player using harsh words (you won't understand them), the player get hit by those words. Brutus A (none) A (left) A (up) A (down) B (none) B (left) B (up) B (down) Type of jump- Grab- Paw Attack- Pack-a-Punch- Brutus rapidly punches the oponent and after that, he does an extramly powerful punch. Zinck A (none) A (left) A (up) A (down) B (none) B (left) B (up) B (down) Type of jump- Grab- Paw Attack- Inner Wolf- Zinck Becomes an adult wolf, his attacks are stronger for a while. Pup Star Pup Star is a create-a-pup section. The color pups you can use are Black, Grey, Brown, White, Dirty Grey (Brown and Grey), Dirty White (Brown and White), Dirty Black (Brown and Black), and Random. The Shirt Colors are Black, Grey, White, Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Orange, Brown, and None. Symbols (shirt needed) are Star, Circle, Square, Triangle, Smile, Frown, Anger, Confused, and paw print. Hats (have same colors as shirts) forward hat, backward hat, bennie, top hat, work hat, bowling hat, flower, and none. Melee A (none)- Kick- words say all A (left)- claw cut- Words say all A (up)- Upper claw cut- Words say all A (down)- Spinning claw cut- pup spins and uses the claws B (none)- sword slash- words say all B (left)- sword cut- the pup uses his/her sword like claw cut B (up)- uppercut- like upper claw cut but with sword B (down)- shield sword- sword turns into shield Type of jump- double Grab- Grab (upclose) Paw Attack- Demension Sword- sends opponent to other dimension, where he/she is cut by multiple swords Range A (none) A (left) A (up) A (down) B (none) B (left) B (up) B (down) Type of jump- Grab- Paw Attack- StagesCategory:CrossoversCategory:Video Games The Lookout Inside/Outside (Inside- elevator eather is down, halfway up, or all the way up and changes over time. Outside- Puphouses move and could hit the characters, and they change the platforms, slide could also be a platform.) The Bridge- could get hit by cars Captain Turbot's Boat- tilts due to weight Seal Island- the hills make it a good platform Jake's Mountain- from time to time, you'll go down the mountain City Hall- The statue could be knocked down and put back up Jake's Mountain Cabin- Doors could open and hit players, board could also hit players Train- if got hit from the front of the train, instant out Train Station- watch out for the train Farmer Yumi's Farm- doors could be opened Cave- Rocks fall Forest- Trees fall and could be used as platforms Abandon Storage House- boxes are used like platforms Beach- Watch out for the waves City- watch out for cars, moving left Ancient Temple- pillars can fall Boxing Ring- The rubber things could launch a person Empty Field- nothing special Items Paw Badge- allows the use of a paw attack Treat- heals Treat Machine- despenses Treats when attacked Animal Coin- Use it to get an animal Frisbie- Throw it at an opponent Tug Rope- Swing it at an opponent Wheel- could be pushed at opponents Tools- collect 3 to create a homing frisbie, if made, could target a player, could be dodged if attacked Cape- makes a player glide Chip- increases strength for a little bit Virus Chip- (looks like a chip) decreases strength for a little bit Animals Animals could be used as helpers for a little bit. Cat- Scratches nearby opponent Snake- reverses controls except for caller Dog (how ironic)- fetches an item Whale- spouts up water